


The Pond

by esophagay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esophagay/pseuds/esophagay
Summary: Annie moved into the mountains for some peace and quiet, but a dragon that lives in the large pond behind her house might disrupt that.A love story between a girl and a dragon that involves a lot of vore





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Not a joke story, don't like don't read

Annie sighed as she floated, head above the water, letting the sun shine down on her face. She kicked her legs slowly and paddled steadily with her arms to stay afloat. Around the large pony or very small lake she was surrounded by mountains, and her home beside the water. It was amazing she was able to earn enough to live here, away from people. It gave her time and peace to write. She was an up and coming writer, having published two books that did really well in sales. That plus her office job supplied the money needed for this home. It wasn’t a fancy home, small, limited power and internet, funky draining systems, and no built in light. She cared more about the place around it. She had stayed floating there for a good amount of minutes, enjoying the blissful silence, accompanied by water and birds.  
Below the water, who she had no knowledge of, lived a water dragon. The beast had lived in mostly solitude for many years, eating all the residents deciding to come live there and swim in her waters. She had watched this newest resident, taking in the kind of person she was. She liked her, she was kind and quiet, traits she had never seen in humans before. But now that she had trespassed in her water, she had no choice but to eat her.

The water dragon glided up through the water next to Annie’s foot, licking her lips up at the girls chubby form. She’ll make quite the meal. The dragon was quick with her work and grabbed Annie’s feet, one after the other and gulped them down quickly.

Annie had barely any time to process what was happening before her feet were grabbed and she was pulled under. She screamed, letting out air in the form of bubbles. The dragon thrusted upward and swallowed, sending the girls legs into her throat. Annie grabbed at the creature devouring her whole and pushed away frantically. With a big, strained, gulp, the dragon got the girls butt down inside her. She wasn’t done yet. She used her tongue to help as she swallowed the girls middle down and down. The dragon pulled her downwards in the water and with one big gulp she got Annie’s chest down, and the rest simply glided down with her body. Annie held the small amount of air she had left as her body slid down the mysterious beasts esophagus. She was slowly pushed out into the stomach, and curled into a ball in order to fit in the cramped space. She let out her breath and gasped in musty air. At least she could breath. But wouldn’t that only prolong her fate? She suddenly realized this was the end, she would die. She wasn’t ready, she had so much left to do. And to die in this way? Eaten alive by a mysterious beast in her hermit houses pond? It sounded like a horrible fairy tale.

The dragon sighed out a few bubbles before drifting to the bottom of the pond due to her added weight. She could feel the faint movement inside her, filling her with bliss. She loved it when they struggled so it made her sad that this one just lay there, still. She poked and prodded at her belly to try and get the girl to move. Annie felt it and began to sob. The dragon felt bad, all her prey had been angry until the end, never sobbing like this inside her. And it only made her think about the times she had watched the girl as she moved in. Setting up bird houses, watering plants, getting rid of trash around the pond, thanking the movers with drinks and rest during their work hours.

For once in the dragon's life, she felt bad for eating someone. If she ate this girl, another, less pleasant human would come and another after that. Even if this was a good supply of large meals, she hated constantly dealing with the rude humans disrespecting her pond. If she let the girl go, she would probably call the police and she would be killed or captured. So probably not a good idea to let her go.

After an hour, Annie was growing tired. She didn’t know how long she would last inside the stomach but the endless time, curled up in darkness made her sleepy. She had time to think about the creature she was inside. She knew and understood the circle of life and that things need to eat other things to survive. Being secluded in this mountain pond probably meant food was scarce. She at least understood why the past residents didn’t stay long and “left for something better”. She understood and felt for this creature, hoping she would at least help it last for a long while. As she felt herself drifting to sleep, she stroked the stomach wall affectionately.

The dragon bolted up at that, she too was drifting to sleep and feeling not a struggle or anything to try and hurt her but a soft and gentle stroke from deep inside her. She blushed. How did that feel even better than the struggles of her past prey?  
She felt even worse now. Not only was her prey kind on land, but also inside her, about to die at the hand of her digestive system. She thought some more. If she let her go she could threaten her not to call the police? Could she pull that off? Something inside her (literally) made her want to risk it.

She pulled herself and her large extended belly up through the water. She plopped herself onto the humans deck. She sighed and started heaving, strategically pulling the girl from within up into her throat. It was a slow process, and the dragon choked a few times, but eventually the girls head appeared , gasping for air. It became easier to get her out, struggling around her middle a bit. As the girls face came into view, the penetrating gaze of the girl made the dragon feel uneasy and guilty. As soon as the girls feet were free from her mouth she turned and dove into the water, completely forgetting about stopping her from calling the police.

Annie laid in silence as the dragon. DRAGON. Dove into the water after regurgitating her. She had completely accepted her fate, and never expected to see the light of day again. She looked up, the world hadn’t changed as she was eaten alive and spit back out. She lifted an arm, slime and stomach juices dripping from her hand onto the deck.

She slowly stood up and struggled to get her slider door open. She walked, dazed, to her bathroom for a shower. She was in the shower for a long time. The water was cold, unlike the environment she had been in for the last hour. She didn’t have any burns from the stomach acid, assuming she was such a large meal it would have taken weeks or even months for the dragon to fully digest her. She let that sink in. She was almost food, digested down to energy. For a DRAGON. She still couldn’t wrap her head around that part. She had a lot to process. After her shower she collapsed on her bed and slept for 20 hours.

The dragon bumped her head against a rock at the bottom of the pond repeatedly. Why did she feel like this? Why did she let her food go away? She was starving! And why did she just run away after? The way the girl looked at her... It was too much. She shook her head in the water. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't she be happy to eat a willing prey more than one who kicks and struggles to get free?  
She settled in the rocky sand and huffed out through her nose, disturbing the sand in front of her face. She needed a nap. She slept for a week.


	2. A long talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and the dragon have a talk

When the dragon eventually woke up she was still hungry, as expected. She scoured the pond for fish but found nothing, she really had cleared it out through the years. Disappointed, she ventured up to the surface to see how the human was doing. It was at this time that she remembered she forgot to force the human against calling the police. She poked her head up cautiously. No one was there. It was night, with a tiny amount of light in the sky to indicate the incoming morning. If the girl had called someone they would have been there by now, right? She had no idea how long she'd been asleep but it was midday when she fell asleep.  
The dragon swam up to the dock, her eyes were drawn immediately to the open slide door. She cocked her head in curiosity. One would think that closing your door would be pretty obvious after being attacked by a mysterious creature, what if something was wrong?  
The dragon scrambled up onto the deck and approached the house.   
"Hello?" She said in a scratchy and uncomfortable voice. She coughed quietly. It was obvious she hadn't used her voice for quite a long time. With no reply she began to worry.  
Should she go in? If the girl fell asleep maybe she would call the police when she woke up, so she should definitely go in. A part of her was also wondering if the human was okay.  
She used her snout to push the slider the rest of the way open and padded inside onto the carpet. Water dripped onto it, making it squishy under her claws. She sniffed around, curious, seeing as she had lived next to his human home for years but never been inside. She found some food left out and without thinking, gobbled it up. She sniffed for more, finding some easily accessible but others in cans. She whined as she seemed to have eaten the last bit of food in her reach. She padded back out to the main living area. She sniffed around the computer, accidentally bringing it to life. She whined as the light shone at her. She knew about electronics but they never ceased to surprise her. She looked down the hall and found the bathroom, although she didn't know that was what it was for. She tried licking the soap but hacked at the taste. Not food, but what? She shook her head. Humans are so strange, she thought. She went back out and found a room, the first one with a mostly closed door. She pushed it open and found the human, lying face down on a bed, snoring lightly. The dragon sighed secretly to herself, glad she was safe. She felt a little lost on what to do. Should she wake her? Should she wait? Would the human try to kill her? The dragon looked around the bed for any weapons but found none, only books, books and.. More books. She looked back at the human and realized she was lying there without a blanket! She knew how fragile humans are to cold so she grabbed a blanket off the ground and tried her best to throw it on top of her.  
Unluckily for her, that was enough to wake the human up. Who looked up and saw the dragon, standing by her bed, a blanket in it's mouth, staring at her. She stared back, in shock. They stayed there for an agonizingly awkward moment before the girl retreated back on her bed, clutching the blanket to her chest as the dragon dropped it. The dragon panicked and rushed out of the room, bolting for the door and diving into the water. Screaming underwater at the whole situation. That was awful! Why did the human have to wake up? She regretted the whole situation deeply.  
Annie breathed heavily, looking at her doorway. What the hell was that?! That was the dragon that had EATEN HER a week ago! And it had a blanket in it's mouth! Like it was tucking her in! This was so weird. Annie grabbed her head. She slowly got up and peeked around her house. When she was sure the dragon did in fact go back into the water she closed the door and locked it. Her feet squished in her carpet, solidifying the fact that the dragon was indeed, in her house. She wandered to the kitchen and noticed the carnage. Seemed the beast had helped itself to her food. But seeing as she was almost food for it, she would prefer it over her. She could always buy more.  
Why did it come back now? After a week? And why did it go those things in her room? God she was so confused.  
She had tried sitting on the deck, hoping to talk to the creature with no luck. But now that it had reappeared, maybe she would have better luck.  
Annie took a deep breath and opened the door again, but quickly closing it again when she remembered to put clothes on.  
Back again sporting a sweater and jeans, she settled down on the end of the deck and peered into the water.  
“Hello?”   
Now the dragon could not hear her from in the water, but she eventually saw her silhouette.  
She hesitantly swam up, not knowing what could be in store on the surface.  
Annie stared intently at the water, until she finally saw a large figure coming up from the depths. Her heart started racing and she lifted her head away, the primal fear reaching her again. But it quickly washed away as the dragon’s head peeked half way out of the water, big eyes staring at her.  
“Hello,” Annie said quietly, frozen in place, watching the creature’s eyes look her over. It’s head slowly lifted out of the water until it’s mouth was out of the water.  
“Hello,” It said, making Annie gasp and scramble back a few inches. She sat there, panting, staring at the beast that had just TALKED? No way.  
“Sorry if that scared you, I’m guessing you didn’t know I could talk,”   
Annie’s eyes widened even more as the creature kept speaking.  
“You… talk.”  
“Yes,” The dragon couldn’t help but pull a small smile at the girl’s reaction.  
“What are you?”  
“If I’m being honest, I have no idea, my mother called us dragons but that was so long ago I don’t-”  
“DRAGON?!” Annie exclaimed, grabbing her head. The dragon chuckled.  
“You’ve heard of us before?”  
“UHHH YEAH? Dragons! They- You- You’re real!”   
The dragon smiled and came a little closer to the dock, feeling more comfortable.  
“Wait, why don’t you have wings?” Annie said, looking around at the dragon’s body. “You don’t have those right?”  
“No, I don’t” The dragon stared at her, confused. “Am I supposed to?”  
“Well, it’s just, dragons usually have wings… I mean the depictions of them, we’ve never seen any real ones,”  
“Oh? But you have depictions? Strange,”  
“Yeah, for sure,” Annie sighed, still blown away. But then she remembered this creature had literally eaten her last week.  
“Why did you spit me out?”   
The dragon’s ears immediately bent backward and it looked away.  
“You don’t need to feel ashamed! I realized it must be hard to find food out here, which is why I was confused you spat me out,”   
The dragon looked at her, baffled.  
“I almost killed you, and you… You’re so strange,”   
Annie smiled and shrugged.  
“People have told me that, yes,”  
The dragon laughed.  
“I guess that is the reason I did let you go, I… You’re different than the other humans I’ve met,”   
Annie leaned forward a little.  
“How so?”  
“Well the other ones, they were just angry, I mean, understandably so, but… You acted so kind, I didn’t want to deal with the never ending cycle of nasty humans that come to live here,”   
Annie listened intently, her heart full of sympathy.  
“I understand, I know a lot of nasty people too, which is the main reason I moved out way here, to be away from them,”   
The dragon looked back at her, amazed that the human understand her.  
“Are there more of you?” Annie asked.  
“The only other dragon I’ve met is my mom, and she’s gone, so not that I know of,”   
Annie frowned, thinking about how lonely it must have been.  
“I’m sorry, that sucks to be all alone…”   
The dragon looked down, silently agreeing.  
“But you don’t have to be alone anymore, I mean you can always talk to me if you want to,”   
The dragon looked back up at her, wide eyed and her ear fins perking up.  
“Really?”   
Annie nodded in response, but the dragon cocked her head at her.  
“Oh, yes,” Annie said, laughing. The dragon joined in hesitantly.  
“So do you have a name?” Annie asked, her posture was slowly getting more and more comfortable, and the dragon slowly inching closer to the dock.  
“Not one in human language,”   
Annie perked up at that.  
“Speaking of which, how do you know how to speak eng- human?”  
“From my mother but also listening to the humans that come to this house, I don’t eat all of the ones that live here, like children, I don’t like eating children, so I figured I could learn about humans if I couldn’t eat them,” The dragon rambled, obviously a little nervous.  
Annie nodded along the explanation.  
“Do you ever eat other animals? Like deer? I know there are some of those around here,”  
“Sometimes, but only rarely, they know not to come to this water, and there are very few fish left in here,”  
“That sounds rough, it must have been a big decision to let me go,”  
“It… was, yeah,”  
“Well, even though I sympathize with your struggle… I’m glad you did,”   
The dragon smiled and looked away.  
“Me too,”


End file.
